Open Your Eyes
by LittleYepa
Summary: On October 31st, 1981 the sacrifice Lily Potter made help defeat one of the world's most feared wizards once and for all. 15 years later Harry Potter is struggling with a string of bad boyfriends, maybe he just needs two mischievous red heads to change his luck. FW/HP/GW Warning: Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction :D I know I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy anyways. A few things to note is that my story is very AU. Harry defeat Voldermort once and for all when he was a baby but he was still sent to live with his aunt and uncle because Dumbledore is slight crazy and thinks he still can come back. Harry's more of a introvert in my story so he never becomes bff with anyone. Lots of people live :D Please also note that this fic contains twincest and if you do not like this please do not read.  
If you see any spelling mistake, error's, etc please let me know.**

**WARNING: This fic will contain twincest. If you do not like it please do not read.**

**Also none characters belong to me**

**Chapter 01**

"What, you actually thought I'd want to be with a boring scrawny bloke like you? The only appealing thing about you is your fame and fortune."

"But I thought.."

"You thought what? That I liked you? Loved you? Blimey you can't really be this thick! I've been shagging Kevin Entwhistle the whole time I was seeing you!"

Cruel laughter echoed down the hall.

A flash of raven black streaked around the corner and down the hall almost bumping into a pair of mischievous red heads.

"Wasn't that..." Fred turn and looked at this twin.

"...Harry Potter?" George finished, looking towards where Harry had disappeared around another corner.

"That would mean the rude loud mouth breaking up with him would be...Finch-Fletchley?" Fred asked, cocking his head.

George bumped Fred shoulder as he began to walking towards their destination, the common room, with Fred falling into step with him. "Nah, they broke up last year. I think he started dating that dodgy bloke Smith at the start of term."

"Blimey, Potter has the worst tastes in blokes. Doesn't everyone know what a slag Smith is? Come on it's almost curfew we don't need another detention from Filch this week." They both quickly check to make sure no one was around then they duck behind a tapestry to one of many secret passageways, this one leading to the 7th floor.

Once again, making sure the coast is clear, before exiting the secret passageway the twins made their way to the portrait of the fat lady. Whispering the password, '_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_', they walked into common room, which was lacking one messy hair raven, taking a second to say hi to their best friend Lee Jordan, then making their way up to their 7th year dorm which they shared.

"You know," George said as he shut the door to their room behind him. "I can't think of Potter having any good relationships."

Fred tossed his book bag to the end of their two beds, which they had pushed together. "I can't either, in his 4th year there was Roger Davies who asked him to the Yule Ball but ditched him once Fleur Delacour's dance partner got drunk." He then slid of his robe and placed it on top of his closed trunk, his shirt joining it. Then he flopped onto the bed grabbing a potions book to browse.

"And then there was that Creevey kid who was so star struck that he couldn't separate rumours from reality" George snorted tossing his bag to join Fred's as he made his way towards the bathroom sliding of his robes as he went. When he entered the bathroom he left the door open as he used the toilet then washed his hands and walked back into the room.

"Yeah that really blew up in his face." Fred started to chuckled but then frowned. "Though what did he expect dating someone who only saw him as an Idol and 'Saviour'."

"Then last but not least Finch-Fletchley and Smith...wait aren't they friends or at least dorm mates?" George asked stopping in front of Fred on the bed.

Fred dropped the book onto the bed and slide so he was facing George, his feet planted on the floor.

"Quite possibly." As Fred stood he slid his hands on George's chest and gave him a quick kiss, when his hands reached the collar he started to undo the buttons.

George started on button on Fred's trousers, ."You don't think they planned to have Smith use him like that?" He then finished the task pushing the trousers down to pool around Fred's feet, leaving him only in his pants.

"From what I've heard, I wouldn't put it past them." Fred held George's chin and gave him another chaste kiss. "You've seemed to have paid a lot of attention to Potter." With all the buttons undone, Fred slid the shirt off George's shoulder letting it drop to the floor.

"It's such a shame though." George said dropping a kiss to Fred's shoulder.

"A shame?" Fred grabbed George and switched their positions throwing George off balance.

Falling onto the the bed George scurries backwards towards the centre of the combined mattress. "Potter is quite beautiful when he doesn't have his head down or hair covering his face."

"Hmm..." Fred pondered. "Your right. I've never paid much attention to his looks but those eyes always stuck with me." Joining George on the bed he knelt over him, straddling his legs. Undoing George's trousers he began to slide them down, peppering kisses down his chest to his hips.

"Don't forget about those messy raven locks that's just begging for a hand or two to run though it." Lifting his hips to allow Fred to pull off his trousers and pants in one go.

Tossing the garments onto the floor near the others, Fred moved back up the bed joining his twin. "Potter's on the short thin side isn't he?" Crawling his way back to the top of the bed he gave George a deep kiss.

"Perfect for cuddling, he would fit perfectly in someone's arms." He said a little breathlessly as Fred moved from his lips to his jaw and then down his neck, hands buried deep in his twins hair.

"It really is a shame that he can't find a tall strapping bloke or two that would treat him right and look dashing between." Fred said, lips never leaving George's neck. Hands trailed down George's body, caressing his sides, heading down their mutual erections. George moaned as he felt a brush of a hand against his sensitive skin.

"Like us?" He asked, already knowing that his twin was thinking the exactly same thing as him. Fred leaned back, his eyes filled with desire for more than his gorgeous twin that laid before him, George's eyes matching his own.

"Exactly."

_To be Continued  
_

_**Authors Note: So this turned out a little differently the I originally planned. The ending wasn't suppose to have twincest-ness but I couldn't see then just going to bed so early.**_

_**I'm really nervous posting this. Read & Review Please**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what to say, I really don't. Everyone who's followed and favourite both this story and myself, I just want to hug all of you (*´∀`*) Here's a longer chapter for you, I think I'm just going to melt into a puddle of goo now.**

**WARNING: None**

**Again none characters belong to me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 02**

The sun shone thought the fake window in the Room of Requirements and into the face of a red rimmed eyes and messy hair raven. Scrunching up his nose he buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blankets up and over his head. Harry laid there for a few seconds enjoying the peace and quite which was quite rare because his dormmates usually wake him up with their last minute rushing to find; textbooks, parchment, quills, to finish homework that was due that day.

His eye's fluttered open and he blinked at the unfamiliar blurry room. Harry shot up and grabbed his glasses off the bed side table then his wand and cast '_Tempus'_. Groaning he saw that breakfast just finished and didn't have long until he was late for his first class, potions. Rolling out of bed he quickly cast cleaning and breath-_freshening_charms. Looking down on himself he wonder if he should try to get the wrinkles out but decided it was a hopeless case. Harry reached down to where he dropped his bookbag yesterday evening, threw it over his shoulder and made his way out door, heading towards the dungeons.

He knew everyone had probably heard of the break up by now, nothing stayed a secret at Hogwarts for long especially if it was about him. 6 years have passed and he still wasn't used to all the attention his name got him. It was already hard for him to talk with people or make new friends without being famous. Thankfully, those constantly around him had realized that he wasn't so special or different from the rest of them that they often overlooked him unless something big happens.

Using his free hand, he ran it though his hair messing it up even worse. No matter how quickly he'd run he was going to be late. Harry had just barely got a high enough grade to continue with Potions this year, he would have just dropped the class if he didn't need N.E.W.T level grades to become a healer. He had been doing so well this year; arriving on time, receiving Exceeds Expectations or higher on his essays. He hadn't even messed up terribly on any potion this term thanks to the tutoring with Moony during the summer.

Thinking back to the summer Harry smiled. It was the first time he got to spend the whole summer with his godfather and his partner Remus. Even though Sirius was found innocent during his 3rd year, he wasn't allowed custody of Harry because they thought he was to unstable from prolonged exposure to the dementors in Azkaban. Remus wasn't allowed take him either because of his werewolf status. It was a long wait, the sessions with the mind healer to prove he was capable of taking care of Harry took all summer between his 4th and 5th year, but it was worth it to get away from the Dursleys forever.

Growing up with the Durseleys had been a nightmare. For as long as he could remember his room was the tiny cupboard under the stairs. As soon as he was old enough he had to get up each morning and make his relatives breakfast, only being allowed a few pieces of bread or bruised fruit and whatever scrapes he could sneak without them noticing, then start on the ridiculously long list of chores. That part wasn't to bad. What really made living with them so horrendous was the routine beatings and verbal abuse. Rubbing his right wrist he could still remember the one time when he was 7, he burnt the bacon so his Uncle punched him in the face. Back then he didn't realize that when he fell he had broken his wrist. He just remembered the pain, feeling dizzy and woozy. A few days latter his wrist was stiff and sore but seemed alright. Harry now knew, thanks to his healer lessons with Madam Pomfrey, that his magic had helped heal him.

At the Durseleys they never called him by his name. It wasn't until a kind lady asked him what his name was, when his Aunt Petunia took him to do the shopping, that he found out his name wasn't 'Boy' or 'Freak'. When he had told the lady his name was 'Freak' his Aunt became flustered and quickly explained to her that he was 'Harry' and that he was very disrespectful and liked to make crude jokes.

Things got a little better once he received his Hogwarts, hisAunt and Uncle were so scared that someone was watching them because it was addressed to '_Mr H. Potter__, The Cupboard under the Stairs...' _that the beatings and chores stoppedand he was moved to his cousins second bedroom. But once they realized no one was watching the abuse started just back up.

Rounding the last corner he saw the door to the Potions class room closed and no one in sight. Nervously patting down his hair and making sure it covered the unwanted reminder of his parents murder. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stealing himself for the ire of one Professor Severus Snape, he opened his eyes and turned the door knob.

"Your late Potter! 30 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape snapped before the door was even fully open. Some of the Slytherins laughed at his misfortune.

"Sorry sir." Harry hurried down the aisle of work benches, finally sliding into the only open seats which was beside one of his few friends Neville Longbottom.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville whispered hoping not to catch the Professor 's attention for talking. He quickly slide some off the ingredients over to Harry to prep while he filled the a beaker with water and some African sea salt. Neville wasn't terrible at potions, Professor Snape just made him really nervous and he tend to make huge mistakes when he was nervous or startled.

Harry sighed and whispered back."Alright as I can be...What are we making?" He leaned over Neville's shoulder to see what page his Advanced Potion-Making textbook was open to. Pulling his copy out, he flipped it open and looked at the instructions for the '_Draught of Living Death'_. Picking up the silver knife he took one Sopophorous bean and went cut into it, but his knife slipped off the bean and the blade ended up crushing it. Harry shrugged _'The juices are out. Shouldn't matter how.' _Then looked at the book to see what he could prepare next.

They worked in silence, Neville adding essence of wormwood to the cauldron while Harry chopped up three Valerian roots into square pieces and put it in the other beaker with water. Their potion looked to be a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid that the text describes. Harry smiled, their potion seemed to be the only thing going right lately. Double checking the instructions, Harry carefully poured the Sopophorous bean's juice in, then added seven drops of liquid from the beaker making sure no fragments of Valerian root got into the cauldron. Using the stirring rod, Neville stirred the ten times clockwise, making the potion turn lilac instead of the lighter shade, then counterclockwise waiting for the potion to turn clear.

Finally Harry broke the silence between them. "How was breakfast this morning?" He tired to keep his voice as steady as possible but it wavered slightly anyways.

Startled, Neville almost knocked over their potion, he had not thought Harry would want to talk while they worked on such a complicated potion. He took a quick glance and saw Professor Snape checking on the progress of some of the Slytherins across the room. "Professor Sprout asked me to check on the Mandrakes that the second years just replanted, so after popping into the great hall for some toast I head out there. Why? Did something happen?" Turning so he slightly faced Harry but was able to slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root in the cauldron then stirred the potion ten times counterclockwise.

"..Zack..was cheating on me, I found out yesterday evening." Harry muttered not even looking up from the desk as he passed Neville the powdered root of asphodel.

Neville winced, what Smith did was terrible but he knew that new and old rumours about Harry were going to start up again."Sorry mate." Not knowing what else he could say Neville took the powder from Harry and gave him a sympathetic look. Harry shrugged not trusting him voice. He shook the vial of moondew then helped set up a fire under the cauldron.

"We're almost done, do you want me to clean up so you can avoid the rest of the school?" Neville offered pouring the moondew into the potion followed by sloth brain and flower heads, as he stirred, they watched it turn to a teal colour instead of pure blue.

Shoving the text back into his bag."Yea. Thanks Nev." He gave his friend a sad smile then rushed out of the classroom while Snape ordered everyone to leave a sample on his desk, clean up and get out.

Harry spent the rest of the day avoid everyone, he even went to the kitchens for lunch just so he didn't have to hear the whispers and starring. Using his cloak of invisibility he arrived last to class and was the first to leave. After their last class, DADA, Harry walked with Neville towards the entrance hall but excused himself, stating 'he wasn't hungry' and headed off to the hospital wing to wait for Madam Pomfrey. Just missing a sour looking Zacharias Smith with neon yellow hair and red and green stripped skin walking into the great hall.

_To be Continued_

_**Authors Note: Read and Review please! Follow, Favourites and reviews motivate me to pump out a new chapter much faster. Also I'll try and keep and progress report about the chapters on my profile.**_

_**Also for those of you who have a Ao3 account I am also post this there. Same title and same username.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Noticed a small boo-boo with the ages today. . Fred and George and suppose to be 2 years older not 1. But I'm not going to change that, so I'm going to merge the Twins year and the one below them. Also I meant to have this done for Friday but I got stuck and then my brother came down for the weekend so I've only had a limited amount of time to work on it.**

**WARNING: None**

**Again none characters belong to me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 03**

"Did you see-"

"-his face?"

Fred leaned against his twin as the stumbled through the _portrait hole,_ both of them barely able to stand from laughing so much. "To bad Harry didn't get to see."

Once inside the common room, they took deep breaths so they could walk straight, then made their way to the sofa. Both of them making a gagging face as they passed their younger brother, _'Ickle Ronniekins'_, who was snogging his girlfriend _'Lav-Lav'_ Brown.

"Don't they ever come up for air?" Fred asked as they chased away a few first years from in front of the fire place and flopped down onto the sofa. George joined him, swing his feet up leaving no room for anyone else, pressed up against his lovers side.

"Not if they can't help it." George chuckled. "Being such great brothers that we are, we could come up with a solution for them." He turned his head, giving his twin a cheeky grin. Their faces were close enough that it wouldn't take much for George to press their lips together.

Not many knew that the Weasley twins were in a relationship. Their best mate and a few of the girls from the Griffinfor Quidditch knew. Someone was bound to notice, no matter how careful they were, when you share a dorm or locker room. When they first found out they weren't very comfortable with it. It wasn't because they were gay, in the wizarding world being gay wasn't looked down upon...but incest was. After awhile they saw how perfect Fred and George were together and decided that since it wasn't their life, it wasn't really any of their business. The rest of the school well...they were so used to seeing them practically draped over each other that no one even batted a eyelash at them any more.

They were both just glad no one in their family had realized yet, they knew Charlie had his suspicions but he was all the way in Romania and didn't come home all that often, so the chances of him getting enough proof was unlikely. Once the twins were done school they planned on getting a place of their own so they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore

"So Forge, any ideas on how we should proceed with gaining our little raven?" Fred asked, his hand sliding behind George's back to rest on a small patch of skin near his hip. Hidden from the rest of the common room. He felt the body next to his shiver when he began to trace small circles into the skin.

"Well Gred." George tapping a finger to his bottom lip. Fred's eyes gaze fell to those lips, wishing he could be kissing them instead. "We don't want to scare him off, me think some research needs to be done."

"Me think you are correct." Fred said taking his wand out and twirled it with his fingers. "O Ronniekins~!" he said in a singsong voice while simultaneously sending a stinging hex to the occupied couple. The resulting high pitch squeaks made both of their faces break out in huge grins.

Ron quickly stood up, dropping Lavender off of his lap and on to the floor with a disgruntled look. "What the bloody hell was that for!" He shouted as he made his way across the common room to stand in front of his brothers. His face was blossoming with pink of anger and embarrassment while the Twins just sat their unaffected by their brothers temper.

"Language little brother." George chastised him with a innocent look on him face.

"You won't want us to-"

"-tell your darling _'Lav Lav'_-"

"-how we caught you-"

"-snogging Hannah Abbott last week?"

Ron's face darkened even more but his lips went into a tight line. Closing his eyes, crossing his arm and took a deep breath."What did you want me for?" He finally muttered, barely even opening his mouth.

"What can you tell-"

"-us about Potter?"

Ron started at them in blank surprise. "Potter?" Forgetting he was even angry at them, and uncrossed him arms. "Why do you want to know about _him_?" He asked a little perturbed.

"Just curious." The Twins said at the same him, trying not to give anything away.

Ron gave them an odd look. "Don't really know the bloke, met him on the train first year when me and a few other couldn't find a empty compartment to sit in. Didn't talk much, he didn't seem to want to make any friends. Probably though he was to good for us, being famous and all." Ron stared downwards as his foot scuffed the carpet, his mouth forming a frown. He didn't see Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Then who's he-"

"-friends with?"

"Err...I see him with Longbottom sometimes, as well as a few Ravenclaws. Granger and Loony Lovegood I think." Ron face was scrunched as he thought. "Why do you really want to know all this? Are you planning on pranking him?" Ronald started to get all excited. "Can I help?"

"None of your business." George said as Fred used his leg to kick Ron away. "Get lost."

"Gits." Ron said under his breath when he walked away towards his girlfriend. An annoying voice could be heard calling out _'Won-Won'._To which the twins sniggered at the name.

Once Ron was out of hearing. "Come on we've got a few hours before curfew, let's go find Longbottom." George hopped off the sofa pulling Fred up with him, and took off to their dorm room. Once in side they pulled an old blank parchment from a hidden compartment in their trunks, taping a wand against it and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They quickly scanned the map and found Harry first in the Hospital wing, to which they made a mental note to figure out why, they continued their search finally spotting Neville Longbottom in a not often used corner of the Library. Finished, they tapped a wand against the map and said."Mischief managed."

Heading back down the stairs to the common room they made their way towards the exit. As they passed the once again snogging couple, George took out his wand and did a well placed sticking charm on their lips before they hurried out of the common room. Even though they liked to see the results of their pranks they had more important things to do. Someone would fill them in later.

Taking every secret passage way they knew, it still took them awhile to arrive at the library. Pulling out the map they double check that Longbottom was sitting where they last saw him. Nodding to each other they peaked around the corner checking for the librarian.

Sneaking into the Library was easy, Madam Pince was telling off a group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs for bring food in, so they quickly ducked into the rows of bookshelves. The Twins had long since been banned for pulling one to many pranks, not that it stopped them.

Spotting their pray engrossed in an essay, they plopped down on either side of him a hand on each shoulder and giant mischievous grins plastered on their faces. Neville was startled so badly he spilt ink all over his homework. "Shite." He quickly used his sleeve to try and soak up the ink before it ruined all of his hard work.

"Sorry there mate didn't-"

"-mean to startle you."

Neville whipped his head back and forth as they spoke. He was really confused why the twins were talking to him but he could tell from the looks on their faces that they weren't truly sorry. " it'ss ." He stuttered, though he wasn't really looking forward to re-writing it.

"We were hoping you would be-"

"-able to help us."

"W..with what?" Neville shrunk in on himself. He knew what sort of pranks they liked to pull and hoped they didn't plan on targeting him.

"We just need some information-"

"-on Harry Potter."

"Harry?" For once not stuttering. "Why? You better not be planning on doing something horrible to him." Harry was his friend, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him even if it meant being brave and not giving into bullies. Harry had been through enough from his relatives and ex-boyfriends. If he had to become a target for these prankster so they wouldn't bother his friend than so be it! "I won't let you, you'll..you'll have to go through me." Sitting up straight trying to make himself look braver than he felt.

Realizing that they were going about this the wrong way they sobered up and looked seriously at Neville. The expressions looked odd on their normally playful faces. They had to get Neville to believe them or else he'll say something to Harry and they'll never get close to him. Dropping the twin speak they went to reassure him.

"We don't want to hurt him or prank him."

"We just want to date him."

Neville gave them a hard stare. "Both of you?"

"Yes"

_To be Continued_

_**Authors Note: Read and Review please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I wanted to have this done yesterday but I was travelling most of the day so I wasn't able to finish till 1am! Since my reading week is over update are going to have to slow down a bit. I aim to post a new chapter every week on Wednesday.  
I hope you enjoy Harry interacting with Fred and George.**

**WARNING: None**

**Again none characters belong to me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 04**

Slipping into the great hall with 10 minutes to spare before breakfast ended. Harry sat at the end of the most empty Gryffindor table and rubbed his hands over his bone tired face. His lesson with Madam Pomfrey ended just after curfew, he got a note explaining what he was doing out so late but if he seen by Filch it wouldn't make a difference, so he ended up running all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. All he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep but he still had to finish History of Magic homework, it wasn't overly complicated just time consuming. Once he finished it was early in the morning so he tried to get some sleep while he could but he just ended up over sleeping.

Pulling a plate in front of him he began to pile it with toast, bacon, scramble eggs and fruit. He missed dinner the night before so he was quite ravenous, and with no time to run down to the kitchens without being late Charms he had to brave the great hall.

A soft voice startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Harry?"

Looking up he saw his nervous looking friend. "Yeah, Nev?"

"I wanted to..." Neville's face look conflicted then he shook his head and gave him a weary smile. "It's nothing. I'll see you in class, yea."

Harry gave him a confused smile back. "Sure." Then watched his friend leave, he was to tried to try and figure out what Neville wanted to tell him. So he pushed it the back of his mind to think about later and went back to eating his food until he felt a presence next to him. Peaking out from under his fringe he saw one of the Weasley twins sitting next to him, leaning against the table looking at him.

"Hello Harry."

"Err..hello?"

"I saw you sitting here alone and thought I'd come sit with you. I'm Fred Weasley." Fred held out his hand to Harry.

"I know who you are." Harry said a little weary and went to put his hand in Fred's to shake but Fred grasped it and pressed a gentle kiss to it instead.

Shocked, Harry just stared at him with his mouth wide open. Then he started to panic as his eyes darted around the now empty hall. Knowing that they were alone he calmed down and turned to look into Fred's playfully smiling face. Only then did he realize that Fred was still holding his hand.

Bush staining his face he pulled his hand out of Fred's he asked. "Why...why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Fred's smile turned cheeky.

"I.." Harry was dumfounded, though he was pretty sure Fred was just playing with him so he grabbed his book bag and stood. "I have to go, I'm..I'm going to be late for Charms." Without another word he rushed out of the Great Hall hoping he wouldn't get into to much trouble with Professor Flitwick. Maybe he should have just gone to the kitchens to eat.

- X

Standing on his tiptoes Harry tried to grab a book that was just out of reach. At times like this he cursed his relatives for how they treated him. The lack of proper food and bedroom while he younger really stunted his growth, he was shortest boy in their year. Coming to Hogwarts did help his body development but the majority of the damage was already done.

A warm body pressed up against his own as an arm reached up to grab the book he wanted. Twirling around he came face to face with a familiar freckly face and bright red hair.

"Hello there Harry, my names George Weasley. Do you need a hand?" George said not handing over the book but he backed out of Harry's personal space.

"Hi and err..thanks." Harry shifted uncomfortably and held out a hand. "Can I have the book please?"

George grin turned into smirk. "Sure." Taking large stride he walked away, making harry rush after him. Thankfully he head over to the table Harry had been working at, which unbeknownst to him was the same table the Weasley twins ambushed his friend the day before. Sitting down opposite to where Harry was working he perusing though the book '_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'. _"What class are you reading this for?" He asked as Harry snatched it out of his hands.

Moving around the table he cautiously sat in front of his half finished essay. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. First Fred talked to him that morning and now his twin, were they up to something? "It's not for a class per se. Madam Pomfrey is giving me lessons so I can become a Healer." Opening the book to the index he found the page number for the chapter on Scrofungulus. Flipping to the right page he began to read, making note of a separate parchment every so often. He heard movement across the table and he realized that George was still there watching him. "Um...do you mind?"

"Not at all." George smiled as a faint blush spread on Harry's face. He had no intention of leaving though. Seeing him blush just reinforced his desire to watch and spend time with Harry. It was a wonder it took him as long as it did to realize how adorable he really was.

Harry quickly ducked his head and pretended to read his book, he wasn't really sure what he should do. Insist he go away? Talk with him? Or ignore him? Deciding on the latter he concentrate on his work, George was bound to get bored sitting here with him sooner or later and leave. It was only a few minutes later he heard a chair scraping against the floor only for George to return with a book of his own. Though, if he actually read it was questionable.

They sat in silence for quite some time that Harry began to relax in George's presence, it wasn't until his stomach rumbled that he realized just how late it was getting.

"I should get going, dinner has probably started." Standing up Harry piled up parchment and books, tossing them into his bag. He planned on checking out '_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions' _before he left the Library. "Um..Thanks, again, for getting the book down for me. I'll see you around." With that he turned to walk away but a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to face George.

"It was my pleasure, _Harry._" George purred his name just cause Harry's face to turn a big red. "I really enjoyed our time together, I hope we can do it again some time."

He fled.

Rushing out of the Library, only stopping to check the book out with Madam Pince, Harry headed to the dorm to drop off his bag. _'Was he flirting with me!?' _He thought, completely flustered. As the portrait hole came into sight he slowed his pace. To say Harry was confused by the events of today would be an understatement. The common room was empty when he stepped in so he proceeded right up the stairs to his dorm. Tossing the bag onto his four poster bed. _'Their both probably just messing with me...I'm nothing but a big joke..' _

With that he headed down to dinner.

_To be Continued_

_**Authors Note: I'll probably edit this chapter in the future.**_

_**Read and Review please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I don't know why but this chapter was so hard to start but I got it done :D So here's a extra long chapter as an apology. The good news is that I have up to chapter 10 planned out and both chapter 6 and 7 have been started. The bad news is that 2 plot bunnies have gotten into my head and want to be worked on. Don't worry I won't ditch this story, any other stories I write will only be posted after this one is finished.**

**I'm looking for a beta if anyone interested. I need someone to check grammar, spelling, to make suggestion and point out where I should expand.**

**I also want to say that it really means a lot to me when people follow, favourite or leave reviews! I read every single review even if I don't reply!**

**WARNING: None**

**None characters belong to me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 05**

"Ok, what are you two up to."

Looking up from a parchment, that was charmed for the Weasley twins eyes only, they gave their best and oldest friend a comically hurt look. Both sets of hands had shot up over their hearts as if they had been stabbed and the pouts on their faces were so fake that even if you didn't know them, you wouldn't trust anything they said.

"That's hurts Lee!" Fred said leaning into his brother, as if he couldn't believe what lee was accusing them of.

"Yeah! We thought you knew-"

"-us better by now-"

"-to know we're-"

"-always up to something!" At this point they broke into smiles so wide their cheeks must have hurt.

Rolling his eyes, Lee then gave them an unimpressed look. "I've hear that the two of you tag teaming Potter all week but I can't for the life of me figure out what sort of prank your trying to pull. So I figure you're up to something different." Crossing his arms, he stared down at the twins where they sat in their mischief corner of the common room.

Grinning, they both knew Lee was going to figure out they were doing something sooner or later, so they didn't see a point in filling him in earlier. Over the past week, Fred and George used every opportunity they could to track Harry down and flirt with him one on one. They were ready to move onto the next stage of the plan. Fred cast a '_Muffliato'_ around the three of them while George transfigures a spare button into a slightly wobbly chair for Lee to sit on. Since the other chairs were far away.

Getting comfortable he looked at the two of them expectantly. "So what is it this time?"

"We're going to date Potter." Fred stated with a cocky smirk, George chuckled at the simplicity of his brother sentence.

Lee's face was blank as he just stared at them. "That's… " he blinked a few times looking for the right words. "...more harmless than I thought it was going to be."

George bursted out laughing, while Fred pouted at his best friends lack of reaction.

"So what's the plan?"

"We started simple, flirting with him separately as to not scare him off too much. Now we need to get him comfortable around the both of us."

Nodding, Lee glanced around the common, thankfully no one seemed to be paying them any attention even though they wouldn't know what they were saying anyways. "Any what about personal information?"

"Harry's pretty quiet and keeps to himself mostly, doesn't have many close friends. I've seen his with a book more often than a person." George started with a shrug. "He's also quite innocent."

"Harry only recently got to live with his godfather and their really close." Picking right up where his twin left off. "He's also taking lessons to become a healer."

"That'll be handy for you two." Lee said amused. "Ya know, when you mess up one of those potions you're always tinkering with and end up with. Don't want to end up with extra appendages again do you?"

"That only happened once!" Now it was George's turn to pout. "Still don't know what went wrong with that one." He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's him right?" Lee asked as he tipped his head towards the raven hair teen who just entered the common room from the stairs. The twins gave him an positive nod. "Cute."

"We saw him first." They stated at the same time, giving their friend a warning glare. "'Sides you already got someone!" George said still giving their friend a glare,

"I know. I know. Doesn't mean I can't look." He couldn't help chuckling at how possessive they were towards the teen. "You know now would be a good time to talk with him. The common rooms quite empty right now, less prying eyes."

"Good idea!" George popped up out of his seat and made his way over to where Harry had sat down, he had his potions textbook in front of him as well as a half finished essay. "Hi ya Harry. What are you doing down here so late?"

"Hmm?" Harry was so into what he was writing he replied automatically, not even bothering to look up. "Roommates decided to have a party, it was too noisy and I couldn't concentrate.."

"You want to come sit with us then?" George smiled softly at how cute Harry was while so engrossed with his homework.

Harry finally looked up from his parchment to see who he was talking to. When he realized it was one of the twins, he couldn't tell them apart just yet, the tips of his ears turned bright red. His eyes then darted over to where Fred and Lee sat and they gave him a little wave which made the blush spread to his cheeks.

"Err...no thanks, I'm quite fine here." He quickly ducked his head and scratched words onto his parchment.

George sulked as he returned to his brother and friend. They were laughing but he wouldn't hear them till he stepped back inside the muffliato bubble. "Go ahead, I'd like to see you try."

"Watch me." Fred gave his twin a wink then strolled over to Harry and got the same answer but then Fred grinned and grabbed the textbook, running back over to their corner. Harry followed quickly with a scowl on his face. When he reached them he grabbed his book back without a word and went back to his seat. George got the idea and a few seconds later he had gone over over at taken Harry's essay only for to retrieve it. This continued for awhile, even Lee got in on the action. Harry finally gave in and sat with them when all three had come over and moved all his belongings bookbag, chair and table over to where they sat.

Harry huffed as he flopped into the chair, though his cheeks were still slightly flushed. He knew better than to try and work anymore on his essay. If they didn't leave him alone earlier why would they now?

"So nice of you to join us Harry." Fred smiled at him, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Have you had the honour of meeting our dearest and oldest friend Lee Jordan?" George said a little dramatically.

Harry huffed again and said slightly annoyed. "I believe I have, he look exactly like one of the people who were pilfering my belongings"

The guilty party chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The terrible twosome here have told me so much about you, cutie." Lee leaned towards Harry with a flirtatious grin and gave his thigh a little squeeze.

Harry's face changed from annoyed to uncomfortable now there was third guy touching and teasing him. "It's late. I should.." Harry's tongue wetted his dry lips. "..I should see if my roommates are finished." With that he stood and with a forced smile he briskly made his way up the stairs before they got the chance to say good night.

The Twins glared at their friend, though they did enjoy the view as Harry left, they didn't want him to leave so soon. Lee just gave them a sheepish smile. "What? I didn't think he'd react like that."

Fred smack his friend lightly on the head. "Well next time think!"

Rolling his eyes George stood up and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back slightly. "We should get going to bed as well, if we're gonna get up early." He made sure that only Fred could see the peek of skin above his trousers where a dark hickey made it's home. "O, Lee you might want to avoid the pumpkin juice tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll spread the word." Lee was glad that even though they were probably irritate with him for scaring Harry off, they weren't going to make him or their friends suffer through whatever they'd plan for the rest of the school. "What if Harry drinks it though?"

"He doesn't touch the stuff." Fred stood up and pretended his leg was asleep and fell into George, only so he could put his hands on his twin without the few lingers staring. "Prefers milk or orange juice if it's available."

Smiling, Lee stood to join them but tripped over an open book bag, spilling out the contents. "Shite!" He said a little too loud and someone shushed him. With a sigh he bent down to put the items back inside but realized that it was Harry's forgotten bag.

Fred and George glanced over to the friend. "Alright mate?"

"Yeah, but Potter left his homework behind." Lee held up the bag unsure of what to do.

George grabbed the bag with a mischievous smile, "Don't worry mate-"

"-we'll make sure he gets it back right away!"

Lee frowned. "But it's only friday, he wouldn't need it...Oh!" Realization dawned in his eyes.

They rolled their eye and George shifted the bag over his shoulder. After saying goodnight they rushed up the stairs to their dorm room while Lee followed at a normal pace to his own room, smiling as he shook his head slightly.

- X

The next morning the Weasley twins waited for their raven to enter the great hall, they had already made a stop at the kitchen to spike the pumpkin juice, with various potions not to long ago, and knew Harry hadn't been there yet so they hoped he'd show up here. As if Harry knew they were thinking about him, he stepped into the noisy hall and tried to make himself invisible as he walked over to the gryffindor table and sat across from Longbottom. Breakfast was in full swing with the majority of the school there excited to go out on the grounds and play in the freshly fallen snow.

Fred and George didn't move to sit next to Harry right away, instead decided to watch him for a moment. When they saw him looking around for something to drink and only pumpkin juice was close by was when they made their move. George made his way over to the duo quickly. Harry didn't look thrilled as he reached for the pumpkin juice and poured himself a glass. By the time George reached them Harry was about to take a sip.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you." George whispered into Harry's ear as he slid into the free seat next to his and took the glass out of his hand, setting it back on the table far away from them. Longbottom looked on from acrossed the table looking confused.

Meanwhile Fred searched down the table looking for something, spotting it right in front of his younger brother who was stuffing his face while sitting between his best friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Grabbing Harry's bookbag he approached him, Ron gave his brother a murderous glare. He still hadn't forgiven them for sticking his girlfriend and him together, though he didn't have any proof it was them, and Lavender still wasn't talking to him.

"O cheer up '_Won Won'_" Fred said enjoying his brother displeasure. "She was bound to get angry at you sooner or later, we just helped you on your way." Grinning he swiped the jug of orange juice and walked away before he'd have to listen to '_Ronniekins' _loudmouth screeching. It was much too early for that.

Leaving behind a fuming Ronald Weasley, he joined his twin but on the other side of Harry and let the bag drop to the ground. "I got you some orange juice." He poured a glass and slid it in front of the teen. Harry's suspicious glare, aimed at George turned into surprise as he looked at the glass.

"Why?" Harry asked, trying not to think of how sweet it was of Fred.

"Let's just say the pumpkin juice-"

"-might be a little off this morning." George gave Harry a wink.

A squeak drew the three's attention to the other side of the table where a slightly green looking Longbottom sat with a half empty glass of the tainted juice. Nodding, Fred pulled out a phial and slid it towards Longbottom who gave it a worrying look. "Think of this as a thank you." Which convinced the brunet to quickly downed the potion.

"He helped us with a research project of ours." George said answering Harry's questioning look.

"Speaking of..." Fred reached under the table to pull out Harry's bookbag. "You seem to have left this in our possession last night." Handling the bag over when the teen reached for it.

"Err...thanks, though you could have just left it in the common room. I would have found it later." He opened the bag, checking if everything was still in there and froze. "You didn't...do anything to it, did you?"

"Well." Fred drawled, tapping a finger to his lips like he had to think about it. "I might have gone through your potions essay and made some corrections. But other than that, no." He smiled warmly at Harry, George leaned against the table enjoying watching the view of the two of them together.

"Cheers!" Harry gave him a beautiful which made him feel like all the air had been taken from his lungs. "Even though I made it into the N.E.W.T.s class I'm still struggling to understand why you are able to substitute a ingredient in one potion – like goblin oil and gnome oil in Amortenia – but you can't for another, and how are we suppose to remember 13 different processes for preparing ingredients while most most potions are time sensitive and will become ruined while your double checking the textbook? Remy tutored me during the summer, it's still hard to remember how all the different ingredients interact, especially when I'm brewing." He rambled as he pulled out the incomplete essay to see what Fred changed, though he was going to have to double check the information just to make sure.

'_He's so cute, I'm so glad George suggested this. I would have never have notice otherwise.' _Went through Fred's head while George had very similar thoughts.

By now breakfast was almost over and they would see the results of their hard work but before that they wanted to secure a way to spend more time with Harry and maybe get a date. "I could tutor you ya know." Fred said leaning towards Harry's ear.

"What would you…" Harry leaned away from the older boy but ended up bumping into the other one. "..want in return?" His eyes darted from George's face to Fred's.

"Not much, just-" George brushed his knuckles against Harry's waist.

"-go on a date with us." Fred smirked, trailing a hand down Harry's arm.

Harry tensed. Shoving his essay back into his bag and squirmed out from the twin sandwich. His face was unreadable but his eye shown with anger. "I don't appreciate being butt of a joke or prank. Thank for your help and offer but I'm fine." Pulling his bag over his shoulder Harry marched out of the great hall, for once not caring if anyone was watching.

"I..I hope yo..you know how t..to fix this." Longbottom stuttered then scrambled out after his friend.

At that moment those who were still in the great hall reacted to the pumpkin juice. Some started babbling nonsense, a few peoples hair started growing rapidly and other's started shrinking to their younger selves but by then Weasley twins weren't in the mood to enjoy their prank.

_To be Continued_

_**Authors Note: I was wondering what you guys would think a good Christmas gift from the twins to Harry(maybe even a return gift) to show they're serious. I have an idea but I maybe you guys would have a better idea. If I choose your idea, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank darkpsychoqueen for pointing out a name mistake on the last chapter, twilightserius that he should have know the basics.  
****I have fixed both. As well as FaraohJessyVandaloreI for motivating me to work on this.**

**It was/is my birthday today, here's a chapter!**

**WARNING: None**

**Chapter 06**

Harry sat alone in in the train compartment feeling really annoyed, but he couldn't figure out if he felt annoyance towards the Weasley twins or himself. Since that day in the great hall Harry took to avoiding the two redheads as much as possible. After he had stormed out of the hall and cooled down he thought he _might_ have over reacted, maybe the twins were being serious about wanting to go on a date with him but as he had time to sit and think some more, doubt began to worm it's way back into his head. Fred and George were gorgeous and Harry always had a sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between them. The fact that they've never dated anyone, except for that one time during the Yule Ball, was very suspicious...Harry shook his head and tried not to think of that disastrous night.

Harry had no problem with fred and George dating, really he couldn't judge what with his own messed up family and ex's. Beside, the thought of the two of together was pretty hot. His face flushed brightly but there was no one around to see him hot and bothered. Hermione was off performing her prefect duties and would join him when she could and Neville decided to stay at the castle, which harry didn't blame him. Neville's gran was horrible! Not as bad as the Dursleys but still unpleasant to be around alone.

Though Harry hadn't seen his blonde little friend in a while, not since right after he broke up with Smith anyways, Luna was a free spirit and would often wander the castle and forest all by herself looking for creatures only she could see. She often missed meals and class and if Harry hadn't shown her where the kitchens were and how to get in, he would worry that she'd starve. Luna always did have a way of showing up when he really needed her though so he couldn't get mad at her for doing her own thing.

The compartment door opened with a bang rousing Harry from his thoughts but it was the voice that followed afterwards that brought a smile to his face.

"Hello Harry, do you mind if I join you?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Of course, let me help you with that." Harry said with a grin, standing up. Luna closed the sliding door behind her and took a seat while he put her trunk overhead, then returned to his own seat.

Her eyes peered at him from behind her spectrespecs. "It's the Wrackspurt's, they like to float through people's ears, I saw one zoom in here. It's why your brain is all fuzzy"

He just stared back her blankly unsure of what to say.

She continued as if he had replied. "Yes they really do like uncertainty and confusion. Positive thoughts is the best way to keep them away, you should consider the winst's sincere. It would help." With that she pulled the latest quibbler out of her bag and proceed to read it while it was upside down.

"Thanks?" Harry said uncertain and stared out the window, trying to figure out what Luna ment as the train left Hogsmeade station.

They sat in comfortable silence till Hermione finished her duties and joined them. Chatting about random things like assignments and what they hoped to get for christmas till they reached platform 9 ¾, retrieved their belongings and separate to their respected guardians, promising to write one another.

Remus stood off to the side of the platform with a big black dog. When the dog spotted Harry walking over to them it bounded over and jumped up on him, almost knocking him over. "Padfoot!" Harry laughed as he tried to hug the over excited animagus. Sirius slobbered all over his face, which he only got away with it because he was in his dog form. "Gross! You're getting drool all over me you big lug." Pushing the dog off him, Harry straightened up and tried to wipe his face clean.

"It's good to see you cub." Remus said with a tight smile, the full moon was in less than a week but they could already tell it was going to be a bad one. They'll probably have to wait a few days for Remus to recover before they could open gifts, not that Harry minded.

"Same here." Harry replied with a warm grin, stepping away from the animagus and into the open arms of his honorary godfather, returning the gentle hug. "Siri still having trouble with crowds?" He asked in a whisper, looking down at said man who was circling the pair with concern, he received a nod back. Though Sirius had recovered a lot from his stay in Azkaban, being around a large group of people was hard for him and found comfort in being Padfoot.

"Come on, let's get you home. Then you can tell us all about what been happening at Hogwarts." Keeping one arm around Harry, Remus reached for the scruff of Padfoot's neck and apparated the three of them away from the platform.

- X

_He felt like he was in a haze, two set of hands were caressing him. Kisses were placed with no pattern as his lover sent all thought out of his mind. Flashes of red and freckled skin crossed his vision as he was surrounded by the two bigger bodies. Pleasure hummed through him. More he wanted...no he needed more. He opened his mouth to plead for what he needed but all that escaped was a low throaty moan. His lovers seemed to have gotten the message anyways as the touches became more purposeful, one hand slid down his body, grasping his member and jerked in a steady sensations caused his eyelids to flutter closed and he leaned into the body behind him. Lips descended on his in a bruising kiss. He barely even realized it when a slick finger entered him. It was slowly becoming too much, soon white exploded in front of his eyes then settled into darkness._

- X

Shooting up in bed, he could feel a light layer of sweat clinging to his body and cooling liquid in his groin region. Rubbing a hand over his face then through his birdnest that calls itself hair, Harry groaned and rolled off the double bed, chucking his damp t-shirt onto the floor. He made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, wanting to get rid of the unpleasant mess and wake up. The en suite was very big and bright, with the whole thing done in creams and light wood accents. There was a large tub that could that could hold three or four people comfortably, a glass shower nestled in the corner on the same wall, the simple toilet sat close to the tub and the pedestal sink completed the room. It was a far cry from the dark and dreary place it used to be. While Sirius and Remus waited for custody of Harry they renovated all of Grimmauld place so they could give him a proper home, a place were they could be a family.

Stripping off the last of his clothes, Harry turned on the shower and grabbed on of the towels from the mini closet and hung it next to the shower. He stepped into the warm spray of water, closed his eyes and let it run down his face. This wasn't the first time he had one of these types of dreams, especially ones starring the twins. Who hasn't dreamed of being sandwiched between those two sexy creatures? But ever since they started this joke flirtation with him, those dreams had become painful to have. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he moved to soap up his body, paying special attention to his nether region. Once finished he turned off the shower and wrapped himself in the long fluffy towel when as he stepped out onto the mat.

Walking into the bedroom he used the towel to remove any excess water from his skin then rubbed it on his hair making it stand up every which way, then dropped it onto the floor where his shirt had once been. He pulled on a pair of grey pants, thick black slacks, a white v-neck shirt and his favourite emerald jumper. He didn't wear green very often even though people say that it compliments his eyes, he favoured this one because it was the first thing his godfather bought for him when he moved in permanently. His whole wardrobe was replaced soon after because Sirius said that they 'couldn't be used for rags let alone clothing for his godson'.

Now ready, Harry headed out the door but not without a quick glance to Hedwig's cage which was empty at the moment, probably still out hunting, and descended Down the stairs towards the kitchen where he could smell breakfast. Hopefully Remus was cooking, last time Sirius tried he burnt all the food and started a small fire and if it was Kreacher it probably wouldn't edible...

"Morning pup!" Sirius said from his spot at the table, already a cup of coffee was in his hand.

"Morning Siri." Harry said walking further into the room. "Morning Remy, need a hand?"

"I'm all done, just take a seat. " Remus said as he started to plate the food.

"How did you sleep?" Sirius asked as Harry took the seat across from him.

"Umm..alright?" Harry's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, he kept his eyes glued to the table. If his godfather found out about his little dream that morning he'd never hear the end of it. Thankfully Sirius was distracted by Remus who had just placed a plate in front of him and leaned down for a kiss.

Once Harry received his own plate, he quickly dug into the delicious food. He was content to listen to Sirius and Remus talk about all the things that needed to be done before the full moon in 5 days, but his mind soon strayed to the twin conundrum. He couldn't figure out what he was going to do once second term started, if the twins continued with their prank how could he get them to stop? Telling McGonagall was an option but he didn't want to get his fellow Gryffindors in trouble, he thought with a frown. Maybe he could sit them down and explain that their joke was getting old but with pranksters that plan could back fire.

"...rry? Harry?" Remus voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yea?" He asked confused why they were both staring at him.

"I've been calling your name for the last couple minutes. What's wrong cub?" He asked.

"Dumbledore hasn't been bothering you about that so called prophecy again, has he?" Sirius asked, clearly remembering past arguments between the pair as cresses appeared on his forehead.

"No I..they…" Harry started frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair making it an even bigger mess.

"My cousin and his little cronies hasn't been spouting homophobic slurs again? I swear if I have to have another talk with Narcissa about his behaviour I-"

"Padfoot! Let the poor boy finish before jumping to conclusions." Remus scolded his partner. Sirius gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry pup."

"Well…" Harry looked back down at the table. "There these boys at school who been teasing me because they knew I was just dumped- "

"I'll kill them!" Sirius roared, standing up so suddenly his chair clattered to the floor.

"Sirius! Sit down!" Grumpily he picked up his chair and sat back down. "Please continue Harry, and you shut up." Remus sent his lover a glare.

"A month ago I was dumped by Smith and the very next day the Weasley twins started flirting with me." His cheeks started to heat up, Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look. "I could hardly walk through the halls without running into one of them and I have no clue how to get them to stop…" Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Well cub, do you really want them to stop? Or do you want them to mean it?" Remus raised his cooling cup of tea to his lips and took a sip.

"They wouldn't want me…" Harry said darkly. "Thanks for breakfast and listening to me I'm...I'm going to get some fresh air." He quickly go up and out of the room.

"I don't like that he has such a low opinion of himself," Sirius said with a frown. "and I really don't like these boys who are obvious trying to get with our cub."

"You don't like anyone that's shown an interest in Harry, something about how their not good enough for him." Remus said, grunting as he stood to clean up.

"O no you don't," Sirius said standing up and forcing Remus to sit back down and relax. "And that's besides the point" He stuck his nose in the air like the stuffy pureblood that he was.

"Yes _dear._" Remus said sweetly, he gave Sirius a peak on the cheek and a slap on the butt to get cleaning.

- X

The rest of the week past very quickly and so did the full moon. Remus spent Christmas morning and the following days stuck in bed resting from his injuries, Harry and Sirius took turns bringing him potions, food and book. All their gifts sat underneath the tree unopened till the 29th. When Sirius declared Remus well enough to leave their bed they herded him to the couch and Siri took it upon himself to sort out whose gift was whose.

Harry wasn't surprised by the gifts he received from his friends. Hermione gave him a book on Myths and Legends and their origins, Neville's gift was a thick book on useful plants and their healing properties. Luna's was a platinum band with a stag, hyena and coyote engraved in a playful manner, he didn't understand what the animals had to do with one another it was very pretty though.

Remus and Sirius gifts came next; he got a bunch of clothing and sweets but the last gift, a book, caught his attention right away. It was old looking and fairly beaten but he could clearly ready the title, '_A Guide to Animagus Transformation'. _He quickly opened the cover and his breath hitched, inside names and dates were scribbled in different handwriting. With a shaking hand he traced the second name lightly. '_James Potter - January 16th 1976'_. "Is this…"

"It is, it's the same book me and your father used to complete our own transformations. I was thinking that maybe this summer we could start training to find yours." Sirius gave him a shy smile. "You don't have to, I just thought-" He said hastily.

"I want to." Harry gave his godfather a reassuring smile. "I would love nothing more than to write my name in here." He looked back down at the book, happy to have something else of his fathers besides the photo album Hagrid gave him in first year and the Invisibility Cloak.

"You've got one more gift pup." Sirius said holding up a red box with a gold ribbon tied around it in a bow.

Taking the box, Harry checked the tag to see who it was from and the blood drained from his face.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked from his spot, covered in a thick blanket and a cup of tea in his hands.

"Fred and George…"

"The twins who've been flirting with you?"

Not trusting his voice Harry just nodded.

"If they sent you a present, maybe they're being truthful in their desire to date you." Remus said while Sirius shot him a glare.

"Unless it's just part of their prank." Harry said as he fiddled with the ribbon.

"Where they couldn't see the results? No, I don't think this is a prank." Remus shook his head. "You know, I once thought someone was joking when they flirted with me."

"What did you do about it?"

Remus gave him a gentle smile. "I gave him the benefit of the doubt and went on a date with him," He turned his head to look at Sirius and his smile grew. "and I never regretted it." Sirius gave Harry a cocky grin which had him laughing. "So go on, open the present."

Slowly Harry undid the ribbon bow and slid the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful Gladiolus, it looked to be made out of glass but it sparkled in a way glass never did. Carefully he pulled it out of the protective packaging. "Wow."

Sirius whistled. "'_Magicae Vitris', _that's one complicated piece of magic. James gave one to your mom when he started their courtship."

"Courtship? Like marriage? They're not trying to marry me are they?" He started to hyperventilate. "I'm only 15 and I hardly know they. I can't get married now!"

"Calm down!" Sirius said moving to sit next to Harry and held him. "They're not trying to court you, if they were they would have sent a letter of intend to us before this." He rubbed Harry's back trying to get him to relax while Remus watched concerned.

"Really?" Harry asked, calming down.

"Really, they probably just wanted to show you that they are serious about dating you. Gladiolus often signifies sincerity, remembrance and infatuation. Telling the receiver that he or she pierces the heart.. They were also your mother favourite flower, how they knew that..." Remus mused.

"Probably from Molly, those two spent a lot of time together at the order meetings."

"It really is beautiful." Harry said, admiring it some more now that he knew that he wasn't going to be tricked into marriage or something.

"So cub, are you going to respond?"

"I'm not sure…"

_To be Continued  
__**Authors Note: Read and Review please!**_


End file.
